Secrets & Lies
by BlueMew
Summary: Another tale from the Heighton View Gym spawnned from the bishonen trainers ML. Kaos is back at the gym, and he's living up to his name. Want the best description of this? Look at the title.
1. Proposition

Hey guys, I've been toying with this idea for some time now, and well, Shade, you're review kind of made me want to post this even more, but anyway, here's the sequel to Politics. It's not named yet, since I really do suck at titling works.  
Mateo: *laughs* She is horrible at it... the last new thing she wrote is titled Autographs and Alcohol. *rolls eyes* That title's really going to make people read that fic....   
Reviews are always fun. They make Blue one happy kitty.   
BTW, this happens a few years after Politics.   
  
  
"Mommy!" The purple haired girl screamed as she tried to keep the chibi Daisuke away from her while clutching the stuffed kitten. "Davis is trying to steal Ping from me!"  
Walking up behind the girl, Kaos grabbed the cat out of her arms, and smiled as he knelt down in front of the chibi.   
"Davis, what's the first rule that you learned about this gym?"  
"That Ken is my worthy adversary."  
Kaos sighed as he stared in to the chibi's big brown eyes. "Nope. It's that you're supposed to stay away from Alissandra." He turned around to the girl and handed the stuffed cat back to her. "There you go princess. Davis won't bother you anymore."  
"Thanks daddy!" She skipped away from the dark evolution, almost knocking her half brother down as he turned the corner.   
"Whoa Ali-" He smiled as he patted her head. "Don't get mom mad at you for running through the halls."  
"Daddy won't let mommy be mad at me." She smiled up at Damian, then took off for the girl's section of the gym where the chibi Mimi's and Rika's would be playing.  
"So how goes the training?" Kaos smiled at the boy as he brushed past the demon.   
"Pretty good." He smiled, trying to be as polite as possible, while still loathing the man that had broken his parent's relationship. "Madame is trying to teach me how to control the psychic aspect of my mind, and my girls are getting the whole jogressing thing much better now."  
"Why are you calling her Madame now?"  
Damian just glared at Kaos. "Let's just say I've learned a thing or two from my father." The boy smiled as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it as he walked away from Kaos.  
Kaos sighed as he walked toward the gym. Blue was holding battles once again, and Mateo grudgingly had decided to go back to being one of her chosen few that she used for crushing the competition. He was good too.   
It really was poetry in motion watching those two work together. Blue sat on her chair, holding her digivice and pack of cards, while Mateo took the unspoken commands and could practically look like he wasn't even working to defeat an opponent. Then again, he was about level 100 now.   
Kaos smiled as the purple haired girl trotted up to him. Yes, Alissandra was his way of staying around the gym. He had liked it at HV, and she was his ticket to remaining there. She really looked like her grandmother, or at least that's what Blue told him.   
Blue smiled as Mateo knocked the Seifer unconscious, then stood over the crumpled form of the bishie, glaring at its trainer, his eyes still glowing the bright blue when he used his jogress attacks.   
Without saying a word, Mateo walked up to his trainer, and stood by her side as they watched the young trainer sulk from the gym, with the bitter taste of defeat still lingering with her.   
"Merci." Blue smiled as she leaned over and kissed Mateo's cheek.  
"Hn." He shrugged as he walked away from her. It really broke her heart to see Mateo so upset with her, for all this time. She couldn't believe she had allowed Nick to come back and ruin their relationship. It had been three years since they had all reunited, and Mateo still hadn't said more than three words, in English, to her. The sad part was that she knew enough French from being around him that he wasn't really hiding what he was saying.   
"Mommy!" Alissandra struggled out of her father's arms and ran over to the gym leader to hug her legs. "Daddy saved Ping from Davis, and Damian told me not to run in the halls!"  
"Damian is right about you running in the halls." Blue smiled as she picked the chibi up. "I can't have you getting hurt or hurting other people. Besides, what if you ran in to Uncle Mattie? He wouldn't be too happy about that."  
"Unca Mattie is scary." Blue glared as she looked over at Kaos, who in turn just shrugged. "He needs to learn how to have some fun!"   
  
"Uncle Mattie is scary?" Blue sighed as she stood in the master bathroom, taking her makeup off. "I wonder where she got that one from."  
Kaos just laughed as he wrapped himself under the covers of his bed. "Hey, I didn't tell her that Doll. You know I wouldn't want to come between you and your precious Mattie."  
Blue just laughed as she threw the towel down on the counter. "Yeah. You've never wanted to come between Mateo and me."  
"I didn't mean it like that..." He sighed as he looked towards the bathroom where Blue was now working on applying some cold cream.   
"Then what did you mean?" She snapped, not missing a beat from applying the moisturizer.  
"Mateo and I were friends, doll. You have to believe that."  
"Gotcha."  
"But then I couldn't help myself when I came back here. I saw that you two were happy, and I didn't want to mess that up, but I knew if I stayed, I would."  
"Then Ali came along, so I couldn't kick your sorry ass out." Blue smiled as she started to take the mask off.   
"Doll," Kaos stood up from bed, and walked to the bathroom door. "Since I can't ever make it right with you and Mattie, I want to at least make everything right between us."  
"And what's wrong with us?" Blue sighed as she turned to look at him, with half of the cold cream mask still on her face.   
"Marry me Blue."  
  
"So are you gonna do it?" PB smiled as she and Blue stood in the barn, just so they could be away from the bishies for a few minutes.   
"You know how I feel about marriage." Blue sighed. "And I can't betray Mattie like that."  
PB sighed. "Blue, don't tell me that you don't think you've betrayed Mateo by bringing Nick back here, then having a kid with Nick. He was torn up enough when he thought Damian was Nick's, so you've got to realize that he's been in a living hell for the past few years."  
Blue shook her head. "It's not that."  
"Don't tell me." She knew her friend too well. "Who the hell is Ali's father?"  
"Ouch." Blue laughed as she pulled a cigarette from her breeches. "Are you of all people calling me a slut?"  
PB just stared. "Blue, I know you better than anyone around here."  
"Fine." Blue sighed as she turned to face PB. "Nick's not her father, Mateo is."  
PB rolled her eyes. "You've got to tell Mattie."  
"Oh yeah." Blue could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He'll just love that I've been lying to him." She chuckled as she inhaled, then blew the smoke from her nose. "Then again, he'll be thrilled to know that I've been lying to Kaos."  
"So anyway," PB smiled as she turned away from the leader. "What are you going to tell Kaos about getting married?"  
"I'm going to run it past Damian first. He'll make my desicion for me."  
  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking!?!" Damian screamed at his mother. The seventeen year old had totally become an almost clone of his father- he even picked up his bad habit of smoking. Unlike his father, the boy would do it in the gym, in front of his mother, just to upset her. He growled after lighting up another cigarette. "You wouldn't marry my dad, but some freak comes in to our lives, knocks you up, and now expects you to just be there for him? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Damian, no." Blue sighed. Damain probably wasn't the best person to tell about Nick's proposition. "I need to tell you this, but you've got to promise me not to tell anyone else. Got it?"  
The boy just stared at his mother. "You have my word."  
"Alissandra isn't really Kaos's daughter."  
Damian just stared at his mother. "Then why would you tell them that Ali is his kid?"  
"Because I do like having both of them around."  
Damian didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to attack his mother, and part of him wanted to comfort her. "I can't believe you." He spat as he walked out of the room. "Go get Kaos, but dad and I, we'll be gone if you do." 


	2. Ultimatum

Wow. Again, I'm suprised that people read my stuff. I'm liking this one more than Politics, and I kind of used a combo of titles, and now that I think of it (I came up with the title right after Ele emailed me with the lies suggestion) it sounds a little too much like something in an NSync song, but I'll live with it.  
As always. reviews are appreciated.   
  
Kaos smiled as he watched the chibi's playing in the park that was around the gym. This was where most of the wild ones came from, and where the chibis loved to explore and train.   
"Daddy?" Alissandra and a chibiKari trotted over to the dark evolution. "Davis was bothering Kari and me, and he stole Kari's whistle, and he won't give it back!"  
Kaos sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Is it the same Davis that tried to take Ping from you?"  
"Yeah."   
Kaos smiled. Even though Blue wanted her children to hopefully fall in love with humans one day so the gym could stay in the family, it was already apparent that Damian and his HolyLight were closer than they should be, not to mention the boy's friendship with Hotura, and now, of all the chibis in the gym, a Davis at that, had to be falling for Alissandra.  
"Well, I'll go get it back from him princess."  
The demon walked over to where the chibi Davis stood, twiriling the whistle high above his head, just out of reach of the chibi Tai, who was trying to help his sister get it back.   
"Davis?"  
"Hai?"  
"Did you take that whistle from Kari?"   
The mahogany haired chibi reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."  
"Well, give it back to her, okay?"  
"Okay." The chibi Davis handed the whistle to the chibi Kari.   
"Thank you Davis." Kaos smiled at the chibis as he walked back to the bench he had been sitting on.   
"What are you doing out here Yamaki?" Kaos smiled as the black clad bishie lit a cigarette.  
"I'm not Yamaki." Damian spat. "And don't even try to say that all of us Yamato evolutions look alike."  
"So what do you want?"  
Damian sighed as he let his hands fall to his sides. "I know that you asked my mom to marry her."  
"So?" Kaos smiled. "It's bound to come out sooner or later."  
Damian smiled as he lifted the cigarette back to his lips. "My father doesn't know yet, and he never will either." The teen smiled, showing the bishie his fangs. "You're going to leave this gym right now Kaos, and you're never going to come back, ok?"  
"Are you feeling okay kid?"  
"Never been better K. Never been better."  
"Then why are you asking me to leave?" Kaos stretched his wings out behind the bench that he was sitting on. "I'm perfectly happy here, and I think Blue feels the same. Besides, what about Ali? What would she do without her father around?"  
"She seems to be coping rather well already."  
Kaos narrowed his eyes. "Explain."  
"Sorry." Damian laughed as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "J'ai promis mom que je ne dirais pas son secret." (I promised mom that I wouldn't tell her secret) The teen stood up and walked away from the bishie. "Seulement penser d'il Kaos! Je vous dirai si vous devinez exact!" (Think about it Kaos! I'll tell you if you guess correctly!)  
"What's her secret!" Kaos screamed as he chased after the boy, but in an instant, Damian had already teleported out of the area.  
  
  
"Papa," Damian sighed as he sat across the dinner table from Mateo (now, they'd be speaking in French, but since I don't want to translate and write that much French, just realize that they're actually speaking French) "I've got some good and bad news to tell you."  
Mateo glared at his son. "It's involving Madame, correct?"  
"Oui."   
The elder sighed as he lit a cigarette. "What did she do now?"  
"Well, the good news is that Alissandra isn't Kaos's kid."   
Mateo laughed. That WAS good news. "And what's the bad?"  
"Kaos asked her to marry him."  
Mateo dropped his cigarette and stared across the table at Damian. "Holy shit.... When did this happen?"  
"Last night, I think. Mom came to me today asking what I thought about the whole thing. I confronted Kaos about it, and I told him a little of what I told you, but he didn't get it. Hell, he thought I was Yamaki."  
"He is stupid." Mateo chuckled as he reached down and picked up the cigarette. "So did she say yes to him yet?"  
"No, but I can't see Madame as the type to get married. If I can be a little bastard out of wedlock, then so can Ali."  
Mateo laughed again as he watched the boy light a cigarette. "So what are we going to do about this? I can't let him marry her."  
"Well, I told Madame that we'd both leave if she married him, and I told Kaos to get out of the gym for good. I don't know if they'll be rational about it though."  
"We'll think of something Damian. We're Ishidas."  
  
  
Blue sighed as the phone rang for a fifth time. She needed to talk to someone who wasn't involved with the gym and get a fresh opinion on the subject.   
"Go ahead."  
"Ele!" Blue cheered as she heard her friend's voice on the phone. "I've got some news!"  
"You'd better not be pregnant again... we don't need any more hellians in this world."  
"Thanks Ele... and no, I'm not pregnant, but Kaos asked me to marry him."  
"WHAT!?!" Blue winced as she held the phone from her ear. "Kitty, are you drunk? Wait, here's the more important question, Kitty, how drunk are you?"  
Blue laughed. "Actually, I'm sober."   
"Maybe that's the problem."  
"Ha ha ha." Blue sighed. "So as an outside opinion, what do you think I should do?"  
"Kick the homewrecker's ass out like I told you to do in the first place."  
"But Ele-"  
"But Ele nothing!" Blue rolled her eyes as she sat down on her bed. "Listen, you had a good thing going with Mateo for all those years, and you threw it all away. I wouldn't blame him if he left if you say yes to this."  
"I knew you were going to say that." Blue sighed. "I think I'm the only one that likes Kaos."  
"That's because we all see that you'd be much better with Mattie, honey."  
"I was afraid of that." Blue sighed. "I just wanted to help K get rid of that dark spore, and then have him go back on his way, then it just got too involved, and now he's living here again. I just don't know what to do."  
"I can't tell you that Kitty, but whatever decision you make, stick to it."  
"I know." Blue sighed. "And I'll let you know what it is when I finally come up with it."  
  
  
Blue hung up the phone and sighed. She knew that Kaos would be back soon enough, and would want an answer. She didn't need this kind of aggrivation. Perhaps everyone was right. There really wasn't any reason for Kaos to be around the gym. She couldn't get rid of the dark spore, and now he was happy with his demon form.   
She inhaled... it was almost as if she could smell the all too famililar cigarette smoke combined with that cologne....  
"Yama," Blue whispered as ahe walked toward the window.   
The blond bishie flicked his cigarette.  
"I'm so sorry honey." The tears started to silently trickle from her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. I... I wanted to be with you."  
"Bullshit." Mateo growled as he walked in the room. "I know about you and Kaos, and Madame, I won't stand in your way."  
"Mattie?" Blue walked over to him. "What's going on?"  
"I'm going to live with Kei for a while."  
"Are you and Kei-"  
"Non. I"m not like you Madame. I wouldn't want to hurt Wing like that."  
"Mattie..."  
"Goodbye Madame." He smiled as he walked past Kaos. "C'est la vive." 


	3. Deception

"Close the gym today." Blue slurred to PB as she sat in the dining room trying to recover from the hangover. After Mateo left, the night was a blur. She didn't even think Kaos came to the room, but then again, she didn't remember how much she drank either.  
"Gotcha." PB smiled as she ate shoveled another spoonful of Count Chocula into her mouth. "You know, Kaos told me that you still haven't answered him."  
Blue just glared over at her assistant. "Let's think about this. I've lost Mattie and my son because of him and his daughter, and you think I'd give him an answer." She laughed half heartedly. "Oh yes K! I'm gonna marry you, just so I can be Satan's Bitch once and for all!"  
PB laughed. "You already are his bitch."  
"Just shut up." Blue rubbed her temples. God, this was going to be a long day.   
"Mommy?" Alissandra trotted up to Blue and jumped up on her mother's lap. "Where did Damian and Unca Mattie go?"  
"To visit Ele and Tura."  
Kaos smiled as he entered the room. "I'm so sorry doll. I didn't know they would get this upset about this."  
Blue shook her head. Perhaps Ele and the rest of the world was right about him. Maybe he was fully aware of what his actions would do to the rest of the gym.   
"I think you know full well what you're doing to me."  
Kaos stopped, taken back by her words. "Excuse me?"  
"Honey, leave me alone." She sighed, setting Ali on the ground so she could stand up.   
"Blue, what's wrong?"  
The blond shook her head. "Everything."  
  
  
Mateo silently chewed his breakfast, staring at Ele's Angel of War. The bishie had already threatened to kill him twice that morning, yet Mateo still couldn't control that deep seated paranoia.   
"Get over it Mattie." Ele smiled as she walked over to the table and sat down. "I can't believe that you and Kitty-"  
"Believe it." He glared over at the gym leader. "Let me know what you want me to do around here. I will not be a freeloader, like some bishonen are."  
"You can always help in the kitchen." A Quatre smiled as he refilled Mateo's glass. "I've heard that you're a wonderful cook."   
"Merci." He smiled as he sipped from the glass of water. "If it would not be a bother, I would gladly accept that job."  
Damian laughed as he lit a cigarette. "Thank God. I don't think I could have traveled as a trainer using him as one of my bishies."  
"D," Hotura smiled as she pulled the cigarette from Damian's mouth. "This is a non smoking gym."   
"And I wouldn't battle for you either, kid." Mateo laughed half heartedly as he stood up from the table, carrying his plates toward the kitchen.   
"Good morning!" Kei smiled as she walked in the room. "Kitty called today, and she wanted to see if you were doing all right guys."  
"Hn." Mateo set the plates down. "Madame commence à soigner une fois je pars." (Madame would start to care after I leave.)  
Ele and Kei just looked at each other.   
"Did anyone here understand a word of that?"  
Ele giggled. "He's talking about Kitty."  
Mateo just rolled his eyes as he walked from the dining area. This might not be as good of an idea as he thought.  
  
  
Blue walked down the streets of Heighton with her old Kojiro. It was amazing that the bishie had lived so long, since he was her very first bishonen of any type. He was her best, and most used, friend of all her bishonen. He didn't battle any more; the stress would kill him. He used to watch over the chibis, but now that Kaos was around, Kojiro was out of a job.  
"Koji, what do you think I should do?" Blue sighed as she flicked her cigarette.  
"I think you should stay with the one that will calm you down enough so you stop smoking Miya. You're going to kill yourself with those."  
Great. Another lecture. That's just what Blue needed.   
"Tell me what you like and dislike about each of them."  
"Mattie's stubborn, egotistical, and way too sarcastic."  
Kojiro smiled as he ran a hand through his greying hair. "So he's too much like you. Now what do you like about him?"  
Blue closed her eyes. "He was the first bishie that I caught for the gym, and we just know each other so much better than any of the other people in the gym. He knows my fears, and he's always been there to comfort me. But he's just so damn stubborn at times!"  
"Now what's good and bad about Kaos."  
"K is just the opposite of Mattie. He's just so naive, pure, and caring. He doesn't want to hurt me in any way. And the relationship that I'm having with him is perfectly legal with the IBL."  
"Miya, we're talking about Kaos here. Ka-os. Think about his name for a minute."  
"Names don't mean anything Koji."  
"Then why did you change yours so many times? And why did you settle on Blue? I liked Miya so much better."  
Blue stopped, grabbing Kojiro's arm, and pulling her friend in to a hug. "I'm not Miya anymore."  
"So then you evolved, Miya. And think about it, when you evolved, you changed. You know the same thing happens to us when we evolve. We change. He's not the same Nick you knew honey. He's Kaos now."  
  
  
"So what are you going to do if she says no?" PB smiled as she stood polishing her boots.   
Kaos laughed. "You're hilarious. You know I'd just stay here anyway."  
"You know she's going to be pissed if you stay after she says no." PB tossed the rag over her shoulder. "Besides, she's going to kick us both out if she says no, so I don't really want to see that happen."  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
PB giggled as she walked out of the tack room, and headed up the stairs to her living quarters, motioning for Kaos to follow. "I guess you're right. She hasn't figured it out yet anyway."  
  
  
"Davis!" Alissandra screamed at the chibi as he clung tightly to his soccer ball. "I wanna play!"  
"It's mine Ali!" Davis whined back. "If you wanna play soccer, Sora and Rika have a girls game going on over there!" He nodded in the direction of the other chibis, which were already kicking the soccer ball around on the field.   
"Yeah Ali!" a chibi Tai walked over to the arguing chibis. "Me, Davis, Ken, Matt, Takado, and Henry were gonna play a game anyway, and we've got enough people!"  
"I'm telling my Daddy about you!" She whined as she kicked chibi Ken in the shin after he walked over to see what was happening.   
"Oh no you're not." The Ken growled as he lept at the girl. Of all the chibis in the gym, she had to kick the next candidate for Kaizer.  
"DAADDYY!!!" Alissandra screamed as the purple haired chibi knelt on top of her, continuously using his fists and his small, but powerful for a chibi, fury attack.  
"He's not going to save you now." Ken growled, continuing his attack.  
  
  
"Heighton View Gym, this is PB speaking."  
"Hey PB." Damian smiled as he heard the assistant's voice on the other end of the phone. "Is Mom there?"  
"No, she went in to town with Kojiro this morning."  
"Ok. How's everything going there."  
PB smiled. "Much better than expected."  
"Did she answer him yet?"  
"Nope. No answer."  
"Good. Thanks a lot."  
"No problem D."   
PB smiled as she hung up the telephone next to her bed. Everything was going much better than expected, especially for her. She was secretly hoping Blue would say yes to Kaos's proposal, but she couldn't push her friend in to anything.   
"Who was that?" Kaos asked as he emerged from the bathroom- his hair and wings still dripping from the shower that he had just taken.   
"Damian. He wanted to know if Blue made up her mind."  
"I do feel bad for the poor kid." Kaos chuckled as he spread his wings and flapped them a few times, trying to dry them out. "I still forget about these damn things."  
"I don't know how you could." PB sat up in the bed. "They're only sticking out of your back and as long as you are tall."  
He shrugged, still trying to dry his wings out. "Well, I'll just let Blue take her time. Besides, it's nice to have Mattie out of the gym." 


	4. Truth

Ok, well, I've kind of got this song running through my head right now, and well, I realize it's country. So sue me. Wait... don't sue me... you wouldn't get anything, and I don't really wanna go to court. Anyway, "Leaving October Behind" belongs to the Sons of the Desert, and really wasn't supposed to be used in this fic (I'd been listening for my novel) but since Johnna and Blue keep getting confused in my head, I've decided to use it for this too! Also, I'm cutting out some of the lyrics that make no sense to this fic, so if you know the song and wonder what happened, there you go. And any characters that aren't mine hopefully aren't butchered too badly in here.   
  
//The autumn leaves they rush outside my window  
Like they've got something so important they must do//  
  
Blue sighed as she sat in the bay window that was in her bedroom, holding the picture of her, Mateo, and Damian. Those were her guys, no matter what she tried to believe. Mattie had been there from day one, and he had supported her through her first pregnancy, and raised the boy with her.   
Damian was a good kid too. She really did admire how well he handled himself, and how he could so easily slip back and forth from bishonen to human, depending on the situation.   
He was much better than the girl, anyone could plainly see that. As much as Kaos persuaded her to try to punish the chibi Ken that attacked Alissandra, and put her in the infirmary, Blue couldn't do it. Heck, after the fight, the boy even evolved to the inbetween state of the chibi and the Kaizer- he was now the young Emperor, so Blue just blamed the attack on the fact that he was ready to evolve.   
  
//I struck a match to light the furnace in the hallway  
I could smell the summer dust burning in the vent  
It's just another thing that brings your memory back to me//  
  
Mateo sat in one of the guest rooms of the AC gym near the fireplace, trying to warm himself up. This was actually a rare occasion for the master of cold and ice attacks from the HV gym, but it was more theraputic than anything.   
He loved the fireplace that Blue kept in her bedroom. She was always cold, so she kept it lit almost all the time in the winter.  
Mateo chuckled to himself as he lit a cigarette. It was just another way that they were so alike. He knew that was why she couldn't be with him constantly, but Mateo was not one to change. Then again, neither was Blue.   
"Mattie?" Ele whispered as she knocked on the door. The bishonen tossed his cigarette in the fire as she opened the door. "Do you want to talk? In English?"  
Mateo sighed as he stared out the window. "Oui."   
"That's not English." Ele smiled as she walked over to the window and sat down in a chair facing him.   
"Yeah, I know." He sighed again. "Here we are again Ele. She's going to do something so stupid, and I know I'm going to forgive her for it."  
"Mattie," Ele sighed as she pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from the dresser drawer, as well as two glasses.   
"I don't drink Ele, you know that." He smiled as he looked at the gym leader pouring the glasses of whiskey. "Besides, if I would drink, you know it would be gin."  
"God, I swear if she didn't have that psychic ablilty, I'd swear she was a female version of you."  
"I think that's the problem, cher." Mateo shook his head as he lifted the glass to his lips, downing the contents in one gulp. "We are too much alike. We're too damn stubborn to admit to our mistakes."  
"Maybe you need to be the one to open up."  
"Cher, that would be like Wufei opening up to someone. It just won't happen."  
Ele smiled. "Well, you're opening up to me, and I could just go back and tell Kitty everything you said."  
"I know you won't do that though." Mateo pulled another cigarette from his pocket. "May I?"  
"Whatever." Ele sighed as she watched the blond bishie take a few drags, hoping the combo of nicotine and alcohol would get him to open up even more. "I do want to tell you that Kitty called, again, to let you know that Ali was attacked by a chibi Ken who was ready to evolve."  
"Alissandra deserved it, I'm sure."  
Ele just smiled. He and Blue were just too much alike. "Could you let me know what happened for her to bring Kaos back?"  
Mateo nodded, allowing the cigarette to dangle from his lips. "He brought Damian home, like you know, and I lost it. I really thought D was his, and I couldnt' handle that. Madame proved to me that Damian was mine, and I tried to just forget that Kaos was living there. Somehow, he ended up taking my place with Madame." He sighed. "She's so stupid at times. Anyway, she had Ali soon after, and Kaos was absolutely sure that she was his kid, so I left them alone. But she's not his kid, and he doesn't know that. Damian tipped him off to that fact, but he's even more stupid than Madame, so he'll never figure it out."  
  
//If I live in the past, there's no future  
I'm looking forward to leaving October behind//  
  
"Blue, you've got to make up your mind one of these days." Kaos whispered in her ear, hoping to wake the gym leader up.   
"I don't know K. I can't just get rid of Mattie and Damian though."  
Kaos sighed, folding his wings behind him. "Doll, I don't want to be on hold forever. Besides, Mateo and Damian made their choice. They left. They don't want to be around you doll."  
This was too much. Here was this fling from her past telling her that the relationship she had with Mateo was nothing?   
"Get out of here." She growled, the psychic energy around her flaring up as she stood to face Kaos.  
"Doll, you're losing it." Kaos whimpered as he backed away from her.   
"NOW!" She screamed as she sent a blast of psychic energy towards the demon, knocking him backwards and pushing him out of the door.   
  
//It made me cry when I told her all about us  
But they say there's nothing wrong with me  
It just takes time//  
  
Mateo hadn't left the chair by the fireplace since his talk with Ele the night before. He knew what he had to do now. First, he would go back to the gym and see if Blue had decided to marry Kaos. If she said yes, he would go back to the wild. Hell, he had survived as a chibi and champion level evolution out in the wild, so an ultima had better be able to live in the wild. If she said no, then he just might have a chance.   
"Matt?" Hotura smiled as she and Damian entered the room. "Are you doing all right?"  
"As good as could be expected Tura." He sighed as he looked up at his son. "Damian, if your mother marries Kaos, what are you going to do?"  
"I'll go be a travelling trainer or something."  
"Good boy." Mateo nodded as he leaned back in the chair, hoping to hide the tears that were slowly forming in his sapphire eyes.   
"Wait." Hotura glanced nervously between the two. "We could put a stop to this. We're all strong enough, and I'm sure I could convince Daddy and Tousan to help."  
"Your Tousan and Daddy aren't going to do anything." Mateo snapped. "I have to go back there, alone, and see what she wants to do with her life. No matter the decision she makes, I'll let you know son."  
"Papa?" Damian ran over to his father, kneeling down in front of the bishonen. "What are you going to do."  
"I can't say Damian."   
  
//All things work for good  
Has become my favorite verse  
I've been told that they would  
But when the nights get cold  
And the leaves turn rust and gold  
That's when your memory hurts.//  
  
Blue staggered up the steps of the stable area where PB lived. She had just left the infirmary, where Jyou had told her that Ali wasn't doing too well, and may not even make it through the attack. She was still unconscious, and no matter what healing attacks that Blue or Jyou used, nothing seemed to work. After a bottle of gin, and a little vodka, she decided to visit her friend.  
PB would know what to do. She was the sane one at the gym. She could make this all right once again.  
"Dude," Blue slurred as she opened the door and walked in the small tv room. "Where the hell are you?"  
In a few seconds, she heard a faint, 'I'll be there in a minute' coming from the bedroom.  
"Did I wake you up?" Blue smiled as PB walked out of the bedroom wearing a dark blue robe.   
"Yeah."  
"Do you want me to leave?" Blue asked as she stretched out on the couch. "I don't want to be a bother."  
PB sighed as she sat down on a chair. "You've never been a bother. So what's up?"  
"I told Kaos to leave today, Ali's dying, and Mattie and Damian are still at Ele's."  
"Wow." PB sighed again. "I go to town one day, and this place falls apart. What happened with Ali?"   
"A ready to evolve Kaizer candidate attacked her, and none of the other chibis stopped him, and since Kojiro was out with me, and Kaos was out doing something, he pounded her pretty good."  
PB laughed. "She probably reminds him of a Miyako."  
Blue just glared. "Don't ever say that again." The blond stared intently at her nails, which she recently painted black. "So now I've lost everything but the gym. Any suggestions on how to get it back?"  
PB nodded. "Yeah. Call Mateo and tell him that you're sorry."  
"I don't think he'll forgive me again." Blue stood up then walked toward PB's bedroom. "So where's this picture you took of Felicia and Graf at the invitational?" Blue stopped dead as she stared in the bedroom.  
Kaos stood there, looking in the mirror and trying to fix his hair.  
  
  
Mateo dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he stood outside the Heighton View Gym's doors. This would be the final time he talked to Blue about the issue of her and Kaos.   
As soon as he entered, he knew that something was horribly wrong. The Jyou's that Blue kept were running frantically from their beds toward the infirmary, and the only other lights on in the building were in PB's living quarters.   
In no time, he was running next to one of the Jyou's, where he learned that Alissandra's condition had turned for the worst. The chibi was choking on something, but there was nothing visible that could be hurting her, or so they concluded.   
That left one answer to what was wrong with the girl. Blue and Kaos were fighting. He left the Jyou's side and ran through the gym to the second floor apartment where PB had lived the entire time she had worked at the gym.   
"Oh my God..." Mateo trailed off as he stood in the doorway, watching Blue and Kaos attacking each other.   
"What the hell happened!?" He yelled to PB, who was watching in horror as the two fought.   
"She came up here drunk, and saw Kaos here. She just flipped out!"  
Mateo folded his hands, wishing he hadn't been so close to the fire all day. It was going to take a while to generate a powerful enough cold attack to stop them. "What was Kaos doing up here?"  
"Visiting." PB whispered as she looked at the ground.   
"So that's what they call cheating now!?!" Blue screamed, taking to the air and sending another psychic blast at the demon.   
Mateo couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "It doesn't feel so good, does it Madame!" No sooner than he finished speaking, Kaos was frozen in a sheet of ice from his attack.   
"No, it doesn't." She growled, walking over to Kaos. "So what should we do with him Yama? You up to a real battle?"  
Mateo smiled as he walked up to them, lighting another cigarette. "Non. I think the loss of his precious little Ali will have him torn up enough."  
"What!?!" Kaos screamed, but was soon silenced by Mateo placing his hand on Kaos's face, freezing him again.  
PB walked over to the two. "Ali's dead?"  
Blue looked up at the celing, her eyes still illuminated from her battle. "Yep." She turned to face PB. "What I want to know is why in the hell you would do this to me. I trusted you man."  
PB turned from her. "I don't know what came over me."  
Mateo shook his head, grabbing his trainer's arm before she could attack her assistant. "Madame, this isn't the time for such things. Let them prepare the funeral for Ali. We have to go get Damian, then we can figure out what to do with them."  
Blue nodded. "You heard the man."  
  
  
Damian wasn't too sure what was going on when he saw both his dad and mom walking toward the AC gym. Blue smiled as he leaned over, kissing her forehead before knocking on the door.   
"Welcome back." Ele smiled as she looked at the two. "And I think you've finally did something smart for once in your life Kitty."  
"I've heard that a lot recently." She smiled as she walked over to Damian, hugging the boy. "Alissandra died last night, and Kaos and PB are probably going to be moving out, or aren't going to be affiliated with the gym anymore honey, but running the barns. We'll be back to normal."  
The seventeen year old didn't really know what to say. "What about you and dad?"  
"We're fine." Mateo smiled as he walked over to Blue. "I know this isn't the most appropriate timing Madame, but est-ce que vous m'épouserez?" 


	5. Epilogue

What is it with epilogues and weddings? I'm not sure either, but since no one jumped on the chance of writing it (well, technically Neko did, but I was in a writing mood and Ele supported me along the way *hugs*), and I kinda wanted to finally make Blue & Mateo get married, well, I lied about not writing any more. *ducks flying objects*  
  
  
"Now I remember why I hate weddings." Blue sighed as she sat at her desk, thumbing through the half written invitations, while Mateo sat in the window, working on what food they would serve.   
"Madame, we don't have to get married. It's not required." He smiled as he set the tablet he was writing on down. "I think most of the world already thinks we are, so what good will that peice of paper do."  
"I really wish that you'd stop calling me that." She sighed, switching her attention to the dress catalogue.   
"Old habits die hard Jaci."  
Blue winked as she tossed the dress catalogue at him. "I guess they do Yamato. So what do you think of the one on the lower right?"  
Mateo shook his head as he stared at the strapless dress with mid arm length gloves. "White? I think it's a little late for that."  
"Shut the hell up." She laughed as she caught the catalogue. "I can wear whatever color I want. So besides Yagami, who else is going to be in the wedding?"  
"Damian doesn't want to do anything but watch." Mateo rolled his eyes.   
"He's just like you." They both said simultaniously, while lighting their cigarettes. Both bishonen and trainer stared at each other, cigarettes dangling from the corners of their mouths. "I thought you were quitting."   
Mateo chuckled, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Ele was right about us. We are too much alike."  
"Anyway," Blue pushed everything to one side of the desk except for the tablet that contained the guest list. "who else should be in the wedding?"  
"Ele, Kyoko, Lena, Kei, any of the other leaders, pick some of your girls, I don't really care Madame."  
"I was kind of hoping to have someone childless and single as the maid of honor." Blue sighed. "And I was going to have PB do it, but there's no way in hell she's even invited."  
"None of your close friends are either of those. I suggest you use your Tao or HolyLight if you want single and childless."  
"Tao hates anything male, and my HolyLight will be drooling over your brother the entire time. Speaking of which, is GothTK going to be in there somewhere?"  
"I don't know." Mateo walked over to the desk, and pointed at a hideous pink bridesmaids dress. "I think you should torture them with that."  
"I'm not having anything pink at my wedding, except for Rose and all her lower evolutions."  
They both pointed at each other, smiling. "Rose and Lilly will love being the flower girls."  
"Mattie, that still doesn't solve the problem of who else is going to be in the wedding. So far we've got the best man and the flowergirls, and they're all bishies."  
Mateo walked back to his seat on the windowsil. "How about we just run to one of those casino chapels and get married that way, so no one even has to come."  
Blue just glared at him. "You know that's not how I'd want it Yama."  
"Do you want me to sing at the wedding?"  
Blue rolled her eyes. "Are you suggesting a Teenage Wolves reunion?"  
"Maybe." Mateo laughed as he stretched out in the window. "I know who we're not having sing at the wedding, because I won't show up if he does."  
"Mattie, we've got to take this seriously. I don't want this wedding to be a disaster. It's going to be small, just the leaders, and some people that have been training here for a while like Kareen, and the bishies."  
"Speaking of bishies," Mateo motioned with the pen towards Blue's belt. "One of us still isn't free, so we can't be in a legal relationship with our trainer until that hideous thing is destroyed."  
Blue pulled the red and white bishie ball from her belt. She had never made a special ball for Mateo to live in, since he rarely was captive in the orb, but she kept it on her at all times. "So what is it like inside one of these things?" She held it up to the light, looking at the crest of freindship on the button, which signified it was Mateo's ball. "And how the hell do you fit in it?"  
"Some idiot way back decided that the genetic makeup of a bishonen could be turned in to data, so we can be minimized and captured in one of those things." Mateo shut his eyes. "And it's the worst experience in the world to be confined in one of those. They're all right when you're in chibi and champion form, but above that, Madame, there's no room to turn around in there."  
Blue set the ball down on the desk. "So which method of destruction would you prefer?"  
Mateo walked over to the desk and picked up the ball. "I didn't realize how small these things were." He laughed as he tossed it up and down, catching it in one hand each time. "I'm thinking explosives might be a fitting demise for the prison."  
  
  
The two blonds stood outside the gym's back entrance, with the aforementioned bishie ball sitting open on the concrete of the sidewalk, with a rather large firecracker resting inside it.  
"You want the honors?" Blue smiled at Mateo, handing him her lighter.   
"Non. I'm not going anywhere near that thing. It might try to suck me up again."  
"Chicken." Blue smiled as she walked over to the bishie ball and knelt down so she could light the fuse. "Bishonen ball of Ishida Yamato, would like to thank you for your services over the years. You were the first containment unit for the first bishonen of this gym. Regrettably, your time of service is up." Blue flicked the lighter, and immediately caught the end of the fuse on fire. She quickly ran out of the way of the imminent explosion, and watched in awe as the red and white orb shattered in to hundreds of pieces.   
"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Jaci." Mateo smiled as he leaned over to kiss his fiancee. "It's not like the prison had any feelings or wanted a eulogy."  
Blue giggled as she walked toward the doors to the gym. "Well, it's the first bishie ball I've destroyed on purpose, so I gave it a formal ceremony."  
"Who's did you accidentally break, and when was that?" Mateo laughed as he trotted up next to her.  
"I broke Yagami's right when he evolved by throwing it a little too hard in a small area. You have to remember the time that he was missing for like two weeks and I wouldn't tell you where he was. Well, he was stuck inside the ball." Blue laughed as she walked back to the desk and sat down. "That's why I decided to let all of my highest evolutions live outside of their balls most of the time."  
"Well, that totally explains his claustrophobia." Mateo sat down across the desk from her. "So where are we now?"  
"Yagami, GothTK, Rose, Lilly, and Damian now thinks he wants to be the ring bearer. I think it would be cute to have a chibi Matt do it if Damian backs out again."  
"I'm suprised you don't have one of each Yamato evolution in the wedding already."  
"I love you too honey." She sighed as she looked over the guest list once again. "At least Yama evolutions don't tell me that the idea of making them dress like the other people at the wedding and not wear any black makeup is going to destroy them."  
Mateo laughed, shaking his head. "My brother is not that bad."  
"Last time he was here, he called my HolyLight a 'fiesty little wench' and the poor shoujo left the gym in tears. She's very emotionally fragile."  
"Madame, I really think you should just ask Ele and the other leaders to be part of the wedding. You don't have a junior, your best friend betrayed you, and you need someone to do this." He flipped through the stats book of all the battling bishonen of the gym. "Besides, Tao is probably the shoujo you're closest to, and I can just see her and Yagami being forced to dance together. She'll kill him."  
"Fire versus fighter. Yagami would win hands down." Blue ran her finger over the guest list again, hoping that a name would pop out at her this time.   
"Then if you did decide on using HolyLight, I don't think Yagami would want do dance with his sister."  
"Fine then." Blue sighed as she stood up from the desk. "You pick the bridesmaids, since you're so concerned about your precious little Yagami's dance partner. I'm going to bed."  
  
  
"Why won't any of you let me drink? Ele was partially drunk at her wedding." Blue pouted as she sat in the chair while Rose and Lilly worked with her hair and makeup. Mimi evolutions, although they weren't strong, were great for performing makeovers and knowing just what was fashionable.   
"Because Mateo said he wouldn't smoke today if you wouldn't drink." Ele smiled as she sat down next to her friend, wearing the hunter dress Blue had decided on for her bridesmaids. "And because you forced me to wear a dress."  
"So who all did you bring with you Ele? Mattie did the invitations." Blue chuckled as she closed her eyes so Lilly could apply the eyeliner and eyeshadow. "Hell, Mattie did pretty much everything."  
Ele sighed. "That must have been nice. I brought all of my higher evolutions and the kids." She pushed Rose away, as the strawberry blond tried to work on her makeup. "So what's happening between Damian and Tura? They were inseperable for a while, and now he just seems so-"  
"-much like Mateo." Blue smiled, standing up after the Mimi evolutions finshed working on her. "I'm pretty sure he still likes Hotura, but he really hasn't spoken to me in like three years either. Mattie said that he thinks Damian and his HolyLight are a thing, but I think that one's more like Kojiro and me."  
"Sorry I'm late!" Kyoko gasped as she ran in to the room where Blue, Ele, Rose, and Lilly were. "Access kind of ran in to Kei's car, so she'll be coming in soon, after they work out what's happening with the insurance and all."  
"Great." Ele muttered. "I leave Kei to find a parking spot in that monster of a lot, and she gets hit."  
"It's not my fault!" Kei growled as she walked in to the room. "I was already parked and Access ran straight in to my car!"  
Blue looked around the room. Almost everyone was there that should be. "Where's Lese and Hotura? I know Mattie put them in this party somewhere."  
"Oh dear sweet Nataku...." Ele sighed as she walked out of the room. "Kei, I'd bet your girl is out tormenting Mateo, and Tura's probably off with Damian. Let's go get them."  
  
  
"Come on babe!" Lese smiled as she stood behind the bishonen. "Let me just have a taste of that! I'll let you know if it's good!"  
"Non." He pointed down at the oven. "I know that will be perfect, because I made it."  
"What is this?" Shinigami smiled as he walked in to the kitchen. "The groom is NOT supposed to be the cook on his wedding day." He opened up the oven. "And can I have a taste?"  
Mateo growled as he threw his pink apron at Shinigami. "For the hundreth time, NO!" He continued swearing at the two demons as he stormed out of the kitchen. "If you touch my food, I'll kill you, Madame will kill you, and not to mention, Ele will kill you! God! I can see why Wufei hates you Maxwells so much...."  
"Mateo!" Kei smiled as she trotted up to the bishonen. He in turn, continued his rampage, in a very fast French at Kei, who stood there wondering what would have set him off.   
"-igami." Mateo snorted as he finished his tyrade, pulling his trusty pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one as he walked away from Kei.   
"Duo! Lese!" Kei screamed as she ran in to the kitchen to see the two Maxwells stalking the cake.   
"If we take a piece from right here, I don't think he'll notice."  
"Shinigami!" Kei snapped. The sibling bishies jumped as they heard the AC junior's voice.   
Lese smiled. "You're busted bro."  
"You're both in trouble." Kei growled, pulling Lese's bishie ball from her belt. "I was just told off in French, and the only thing I caught of his whole rant was that you were in here messing up his dinner. Now Duo, go out there and stay with Heero, and Lese, get your scrawny little butt over here! Blue's looking for you, and Rose wants to make sure that your hair and makeup are right."  
"Sorry Kei." Both Maxwells sighed as they walked out of the kitchen.   
  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going through with this." Yagami sighed as he straightened his best friend's tie. "And worst of all, I can't believe you're going to leave me with Sora. I HATE Sora."   
"Yeah." Mateo sighed as he closed his sapphire eyes. "This is going to really kill all of those rumors of us around the gym."  
Yagami smiled as he patted Mateo on the shoulder. "But if you're happy, then I'm happy koi."  
Mateo pulled the brunette close to him, embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm scared Tai."  
Over all the years Yagami had known Mateo, he had never heard the blond admit that he was scared. "Ai shiteru." Yagami lifted the blond's chin with his hand, kissing Mateo.   
"J'adore tu." Mateo sighed, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.   
"Oh for God's sake." Damian sighed as he walked in to the room where Yagami and Mateo stood, still locked in their embrace. "I'm so glad I'm moving out in a year."  
"Damian, it's not what you think," Yagami smiled, walking over to the boy. "Well, maybe it is, but-"  
"I don't wanna hear it." The teen sighed as he sat down.   
"The problem here is that dark hearted patamon have claimed his soul."   
"Teeks!" Mateo hugged his goth brother, kissing him on the cheek out of formality. "My God! How have you been?"  
"You destroy me."  
"And just think." Mateo smiled as he ruffled his hand through his brother's hair. "He was a cute little TK Takaishi once."  
"Hey guys," Ele smiled as she looked in the room. "Do any of you know where Tura is?"  
"I'll go look." Damian jumped up, practically running from the room.  
  
  
"Tura?" Damian smiled as he walked over to the bishoujo that was sitting on the edge of the roof. "Everyone's looking for you down there."  
"I am NOT wearing a dress D, and there's no way in hell that Rose is going to touch my hair." Damian sat down next to her, letting his feet dangle off the roof. "She laughed as she hit his arm. "I can't believe you're wearing that get up D."  
"You've met my parents." He paused to light a cigarette. "Hell would have to freeze over before I could get out of this tux and out of the wedding."  
Hotura smiled. "Well, between Lese and your Dad or one of your uncles, that could be arranged."  
"Well, I'm just glad I can be out of here soon."  
Hotura narrowed her eyes as she stared at the trainer. "Where are you gonna go if you leave the gym? I thought you were the next in line for it?"  
"Maybe I'll get an apartment in Heighton, or maybe I'll just come and live at AC." Damian flicked his cigarette toward the ground. "Either way, I'll be rid of this family for good."  
"If you want that so bad, how about I just push you off the roof right now?"  
Damian laughed, his sapphire eyes turning a neon color as he turned to face her. "I'll just pull you down with me if you try."  
Hotura laughed as she pushed Damian lightly, and the trainer, as he said, grabbed on to her with his psychic powers, causing her to rock back and forth on the ledge. She partially screamed and partially laughed as he floated back on the roof.   
"Is that a challenge petite?" Damian flashed his fangs as the neon blue aura engulfed him.   
Hotura jumped up, raising her hand to begin her transformation, but was immediately tackled by the psychic trainer. She couldn't keep her concentration- she was laughing way too hard as she landed on her back on the roof, with Damian pinning her down.  
"Omae o korosu." She giggled as she punched Damian in the stomach, knocking the trainer backwards a little, and giving her the advantage to pin him to the ground.   
"Oh no you're not!" He was laughing now as his eyes glowed neon again, and in no time, he had teleported them off the roof.  
"D!" She screamed, quickly transforming to Preventer Night, and flapping her wings as she carried the blond back to the roof.   
"Yeah, I guess that was stupid, wasn't it."  
A quick punch to the chest was his reply. "You're really asking for it D." She growled as she knocked him on the ground again, pinning him once more.   
"God! I'm sorry Tura!" He yelled, smiling and raising his hands as high as he could, despite the fact that his shoulders were being held down. "I knew we wouldn't get hurt!"  
Seizing the moment, Damian grabbed Hotura's sides as the bishoujo was smiling at her victory, pulling her closer to him.   
Hotura jerked back a little, eyes wide in surprise and fear " d ..don't " She whispered regaining her cool.   
"Get up." She rolled her eyes as she extended her hand to Damian, helping the trainer get back to his feet. "And don't you dare say a word about this to anyone, got it?"  
"Of course." He sighed, making sure to straighten his tux out, so no one would suspect anything had happened. "I'm so sorry Tura."  
She turned around, the patented Yuy death was aimed straight for the young blond. "You'd better be."  
  
  
"I am still not wearing that dress!" Hotura growled as she slapped Rose's hand away from her face. "The last time they made me dress up..." She growled again. "I'm just not doing it again!"  
"Tura, just do it." Ele whispered to the bishoujo.  
"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Blue sighed, leaning against the counter that was in front of the mirror.   
"Miss Blue!" Lilly gasped as she looked over at her trainer's reflection. "You're mascara is running!" The bishoujo immediately started dabbing at the blotches of makeup with a cotton ball getting rid of the streaks that were forming on the leader's cheeks.   
"I TOLD you to use waterproof." Blue growled as she slapped the bishoujo's hand away from her face. "I'm not doing this.... I'm not ready..." She slammed her fists in to the counter. "Go tell Mattie that I'm not doing this."  
"Kitty!" Ele screamed as she slapped Blue's cheek. "You are going out there, and you are marrying Mateo, and I'm not taking no for an answer!"  
"Yeah babe." Lese smiled as she walked over to Blue. "We're bad assed onnas, remember. You're getting married today, whether you want to or not."  
Blue sighed. This was pure craziness. She should finally be legally wed to the bishie she'd spent her entire life with.   
"Yeah. We're bad assed onnas." She smiled half heartedly as she walked to the door. "So are we going to get this party started?"  
  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are today Madame?" Blue sighed as she leaned her head on Mateo's shoulder as they danced the customary slow dance that the whole wedding party was forced in to.  
"You really don't have to call me that anymore Mattie." She smiled as they brushed past GothTK, who was absolutely appaled, or was he thrilled? Blue couldn't tell, to be dancing with Lese.   
"Babe, if you talk about those dark hearted patawhatevers one more time, I swear I'll hell's gate your ass so fast..."  
Both Blue and Mateo chuckled as they heard Lese's comment to one of his brother's trademark lines.   
"I really thought that they would like each other." Blue turned her attention over to the side of the floor where Ele kept hopping each time Yagami stepped on one of her feet, while Wufei sat in that same corner, eyeing the big haired bishonen that was dancing with his wife skeptically.   
"I think they do." Mateo smiled, kissing Blue's forehead. He shifted his gaze to Damian and Hotura, who were akwardly trying to avoid each other, while being forced to dance with one another. It was kind of funny to some extent, but it also meant that something had happened between the friends. He would ask the boy about it sooner or later, but that was another story. Today, for the first time in thier chaotic lives, both he and Blue were content. 


End file.
